Leprechaun Castle
☘️ St. Patrick's Day is right around the corner! Let's help the Leprechauns collect enough magical coins to buy their Castle! ☘️ Note:' this building dropped during the Winter 2018/19 season, and during the Spring 2019 season. 'Requirements:' Level 15 'No timers!' *You have 15 days to finish the quest. 'Rewards:' *'Reward 1:' 5 Magical Coins collected - 10,000 , 250 *'Reward 2:' 30 Magical Coins collected - Rainbow Barrel, 5 *'Reward 3:' 80 Magical Coins collected - Top Hat Tree, +45 energy x3 *'Reward 4:' 175 Magical Coins collected - Pot o’ Gold, 10 *'Reward 5:' 300 Magical Coins collected - Leprechaun Castle (5000 every 24 hours) After receiving the main prize, you can continue completing the tasks and get extra rewards. There’s a set of 3 extra rewards which cycle through unlimited times: *'Extra reward 1:' +60 more Magical Coins collected — 25,000 *'Extra reward 2:' +70 more Magical Coins collected — 1000 *'Extra reward 3:' +70 more Magical Coins collected — 10 *'and so on, starting with Extra reward 1 again.' 'Quest Steps:' The Leprechaun Castle is a Random Task Quest. The object of this quest is to collect 300 Magical Coins. To do this, you must collect Leprechaun Boots, then complete random tasks. Collecting Leprechaun Boots: *Leprechaun Boots replenish at a rate of 1 every 15 minutes. **You can have a maximum of 30 Leprechaun Boots. Once you have 30 Boots, the timer will disappear until you use some Boots in exchange for a set of tasks. The Leprechaun Boots have different values: *3 Boots unlock tasks worth 1 Magical Coin *5 Boots unlock tasks worth 2 Magical Coins *7 Boots unlock tasks worth 3 Magical Coins If you run out of Leprechaun Boots, you can pay 12 to replenish a full stock of 30 Boots. All the tasks have a value. The number of Magical Coins you get after completing a task depends on this value. *You can get 1, 2, or 3 Magical Coins for a task (see offer window). *You can do 3 tasks with a different value at the same time. Important! Tasks are generated randomly. *Difficulty depends on the player's level. This means that the least valuable tasks for high-levels might be harder than the most valuable tasks for beginners. *Tasks might differ even on a same level: there are really lots of them. You can finish a task with . *The cost of finishing depends on the number of collected items: the fewer items there are left to collect, the less the cost for finishing. *'''''Important! All the collected items will be written off after you finish a task with . After you finish the one set of tasks, the next one will appear immediately, without a cooling-off period *You can also decline any task you don’t want to do (or can't) by clicking on the "trash can" button, and there will be no cooling-off period, however you will still have to use more Boots to unlock more tasks. 'Bonus tasks:' Bonus Tasks appear after completing 5 tasks (regular or bonus). *You can receive more points for completing these tasks: 2, 4, or 6. Bonus Tasks have a golden circle around the resident on the Quests tab. Bonus Tasks have a timer for completion and ''cannot be deleted during the completion time.'' *If you did not manage to complete the task in time, you can buy the remaining items for or delete the task. **If you decide to delete the task, you will need to use more Boots to unlock more tasks. Bonus tasks appear in a golden window with a timer. 'Rating:' All the players are automatically divided into groups of 100 random players, approximately (the number of members may vary during the quest). A group is formed depending on players’ levels and activity. Players individually compete against the group to which they are assigned. Once you have collected 5 Magical Coins, you will be able to take place in this competition. After the quest ends, players who take first 25 places receive the extra rewards: *1st place: Gold Leprechaun - gives 3-5 and 3-5 Seasonal Currency every 24 hours, for 16 days from the moment when it was first placed in the city *2nd place: Silver Leprechaun - gives 2-4 and 2-4 Seasonal Currency every 24 hours, for 16 days from the moment when it was first placed in the city *3rd place: Bronze Leprechaun - gives 1-3 and 1-3 Seasonal Currency every 24 hours, for 16 days from the moment when it was first placed in the city *4-6th places: 50 *7-10th places: 40 *11-15th places: 30 *16-20th places: 25 *21-25th places: 20 sc-leprechaun-castle-1st-prize.PNG|1st Place sc-leprechaun-castle-2nd-prize.PNG|2nd Place sc-leprechaun-castle-3rd-prize.PNG|3rd Place Category:Random Tasks Quests